The Interview (Peter Parker x Betty Brant)
by PeterParkerIsSpider-Man
Summary: Betty Brant wants to find out who Spider-Man is, so she enlists the help of Peter Parker. The two realize their attraction to each other. Not suitable for children.
1. Introduction

**This story is based in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth-199999, set 3 weeks after the homecoming dance in Spider-Man: Homecoming. This chapter is just an introduction.** **This story will feature sexual themes beginning in chapter 5 or 6. Please let me know your thoughts as this is my first fanfic. Thanks.**

Everybody loved Spider-Man. At first he was just a small-time hero in Queens, but ever since he showed up in the airport footage sporting a new costume, he became something of a fan favorite.

Though there was nobody who loved him more than the students at Midtown High. He was basically their savior after what happened in D.C. They loved to theorize about who was behind the mask. Everybody had an idea. Some though he was like those people in Hawaii, an "Inhuman"; others thought he might be a weird God like Thor.

But Betty Brant had her own idea. She was sure that he was a normal human who went through some sort of mutation. She called them "mutates".

Betty had become obsessed with Spider-Man ever since her best friend Liz told her that he saved her life in D.C. She was sure that Spider-Man had to go to Midtown. It wasn't some coincidence that he hung around Queens and was in Washington the same day the decathlon team was.

Her idea to find out who he was was to interview students from Midtown every week to see what they knew about Spider-Man. Her first guest...

Peter Parker.


	2. Peter and Betty Meet

**This story is based in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth-199999, set 3 weeks after the homecoming dance in Spider-Man: Homecoming. In this chapter, Betty Brant meets Peter Parker for the first time. This story will begin to have sexual content begining in chapter 5 or 6. Let me know your thougts as this is my first fanfic. Thanks.**

Peter was walking through the halls to his next class with his best friend Ned when he heard a quiet and shy voice call out to him.

"Umm, hi Peter."

Peter turned his head towards that voice. It was Betty Brant. One of Liz's friends. He quickly glanced at Ned. They both nodded to each other and Ned continued on, leaving Peter with Betty.

"Hey Betty. What's up?" Peter asked. He suddenly realized that he had never actually talked to Betty before, let alone been this close to her. He'd only seen her on the morning announcements.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be in this documentary thing that I'm making for the school," Betty said. "It's about Spider-Man or whatever. I just thought you might have an interesting point of view since you said you guys have met before."

Peter suddenly felt a wave of anxiety rush through him. He became afraid that he might spill the beans about his secret identity. He felt like he had no time to think as the short blonde was staring him in the eyes with a cute smile on her face.

"Sure. Yeah, that's cool. I'll do it. When are you thinking of filming it?" Peter could barely spit out what he was trying to say.

"Well, are you free tonight? I was hoping to have it done by Monday."

"Uhh, yeah I think so."

"Great!" Betty said in an excited voice. "Do you want my number so we can set up a time?"

"Your number? I mean- yeah. That's a good idea Betty." Peter was tripping over his words.

Peter pulled out his phone and handed it to Betty. She typed in her number.

718-004-1963.


	3. Peter Is Attracted To Betty

**This story is based in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth-199999, set 3 weeks after the homecoming dance in Spider-Man: Homecoming. In this chapter, Peter realizes his attraction to Betty. This story will begin to have sexual content begining in chapter 5 or 6. Let me know your thougts as this is my first fanfic. Thanks.**

Betty was relaxing in her bed when her phone vibrated with a text from an unknown number. She read the message.

"Hey Betty, it's Peter Parker. Is now a good time for me to swing by?"

Betty responded with her address, saying that he could come over right away.

She started setting up her camera and moving things out of the way so she could have a clean set. She changed into her white Midtown High sweatshirt and began brushing her long blonde hair.

5 minutes after Peter's text message, the doorbell rang. Betty threw down her hairbrush and quickly ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Peter! I didn't think you'd be here this fast."

Peter began to breathe heavily, pretending to be out of breath, and spoke in between each gasp for air. "Yeah, I ran."

"Come inside! Do you want a drink or something?" Betty asked.

"Oh yeah, yes please. Woah, I'm so out of breath." Peter was pretty good at acting exhausted, so much so that Betty began to worry.

"You're sure you're okay Peter? You can rest on the couch for a while," Betty said concerned.

"No. No I'm good."

"Alright," said Betty. She threw a bottle of water towards Peter. Of course, he caught it. "Follow me upstairs. Everything's already set up."

Betty began to walk away from Peter, at which point he began checking her out. Peter had never paid much attention to Betty, but now that they were alone together, he noticed that she was pretty attractive. Blonde hair, green eyes, petite but busty in the right places.

"You coming?" asked Betty.

"Yeah, sorry."


	4. Betty Is Attracted To Peter

**This story is based in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth-199999, set 3 weeks after the homecoming dance in Spider-Man: Homecoming. In this chapter, Betty realizes her attraction to Peter. This story will begin to have sexual content begining in chapter 5 or 6. Let me know your thougts as this is my first fanfic. Thanks.**

Peter walked inside Betty's room to see a camera facing towards a green screen and a desk with two chairs.

"Wow, pretty professional," Peter exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I try. I'm actually hoping that this documentary will help me get into the business, maybe get a job at the Bugle or something," explained Betty.

"That's pretty cool," said Peter. "You know, you do a really great job on the announcements. I'm sure you'd be a good journalist or reporter."

"Seriously?" asked Betty. "You're, like, the only person I've ever heard say that."

"Yep. Seeing you is definitely a highlight of my day."

"Oh haha, Peter. Very funny," Betty said sarcastically.

Betty suddenly realized that there was a problem. Peter's green sweater would blend into the green screen and make it seem like she was interviewing a floating head. She quickly devised a plan.

"Peter, there's a bit of a problem with your outfit. The green on green won't work; you'll have to wear something else."

"Oh, sorry. I should've thought about that."

"It's fine," Betty said, reassuring Peter. She went through her closet and found an oversized blue hoodie with the school logo on it. "Think this'll fit?"

Peter pulled off his sweater, revealing his toned abs, muscular arms and broad shoulders. Betty couldn't help but stare at Peter. She'd never had a shirtless boy in her room. She began to bite her lip and scan him, up and down.

"So, are you going to let me wear it or what?" asked Peter.

Betty suddenly realized that she had been staring at Peter for longer than she should have, leaving him awkwardly waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Right. Sorry." Betty handed Peter the hoodie and turned away as he put it on. "You can sit in either one of the chairs. Just don't move it out of frame."

Peter sat down in the left chair as Betty stood behind the camera, ready to hit the record button.

"You ready?" Betty asked Peter.

"Ready."


End file.
